Agriculture
Companies AgroGeneration - producer of agricultural commodities, aims to cultivate 100 000 hectares in Ukraine Archer Daniels Midland - transform crops such as corn, oilseeds, wheat and cocoa into food ingredients, animal feeds, and agriculturally derived fuels and chemicals. Agritel - price risk management for agriculture business :Agritel International Report Planalytics GreenReport and Crop Yield Forecasts google search Weather for Agriculture FarmZone.com provides weather and weather-related information for farm zones across Canada Speculation World Development Movement :Speculation and regulation of food commodities US Senate hearings 2008 - Ending Excessive Speculation in Commodity Markets 2009 - Regulatory Reform and the Derivatives Markets 2009 - OTC Derivatives Reform and Addressing Systemic Risk Perspective: Crop Shortages Not Behind Global Food Crises -- Speculators Also Pushing Prices Up Goldman Sachs makes $1 billion profit on food price speculation Market deregulation and food security Specific Crops Traded soft commodities - Coffee, Cocoa, Cotton, Orange Juice, Rubber, Sugar, Silk, Timber, Wool, Azuki Beans, Barley, Canola, Corn, Millet, Oats, Oilseeds, Red Wheat, Rice, Rye, Sorghum, Soybeans, Soybean Meal, Wheat Grains World Grain International Grains Council US Grains Council Canadian Grain Commission Canadian Wheat Board :World crop and weather highlights Corn and Soybean US National Corn Growers Association Corn and Soybean Digest Canadian Soybean Exporters' Association Soyatech :Soya & Oilseed Bluebook - authoritative world-wide directory for the soybean and oilseed industry. Soy Innovation Africa 2010: Cultivating Potential in Emerging Markets Cotton Cotton marketing directory Oranges Hopes rise for Brazil juice, despite crop setbacks Florida and Brazil Orange-Juice Trends Brazilian Orange Juice Country Focus Russia and CIS Russian Agro companies Institute for Agricultural Market Studies Russian Grain Union Agro.ru AgroInvestor Farmer.ru Grain Online Webagro Kazakhstan - Grain portal Belarus - Agro portal Non-commercial Professional Associations LinkedIn - Agriculture Commodities International Organizations Joint Research Centre of European Commission :Monitoring Agricultural ResourceS (MARS) Unit :AGRI4CAST system - MARS Crop Yield Forecasting System FAO - Food And Agricultural Organization of United Nations :Crop Water Management old version :Global Information and Early Warning System on Food and Agriculture :Crop Prospects and Food Situation :Food and Agricultural commodities production :Economic And Social Department: The Statistical Divisio :Climpag - bringing together the various aspects and interactions between weather, climate and agriculture UN Food Crisis news NGOs Center for Global Development - Food and Agriculture Oxfam - Agriculture campaign International Food Policy Research Institute Central Research Institute for Dryland Agriculture Consultative Group on International Agricultural Research Academic *crop yield forecasting systems *non-parametric crop yield forecasting *"path dependent" crop growth *non linear dependence weather yield *tail risk yield crop Crop Insurance Valuation Under Alternative Yield Distributions Wheat yield prediction from winter temperature and precipitation Remote Sensing Support to Crop Yield Forecast and Area Estimates Rice yields 'to fall' under global warming Trends and Variability in U.S. Corn Yields Over the Twentieth Century Estimating the Impact of Climate Change on Crop Yields: The Importance of Non-Linear Temperature Effects Are We Underestimating Corn Production Potential? Crop yield estimation model for Iowa using remote sensing and surface parameters Nonlinear Temperature Effects Indicate Severe Damages to U.S. Crop Yields under Climate Change appendix Publications Wikipedia Agribusiness Climate change and agriculture Articles Wheat regains pole position from weak corn Food Crisis Food security: feeding the world in 2050 Food Bubble Grain Production Must More Than Double This Century to Address Rising Population and Demand: Brazil Study Major Academic Assessment of Future Global Food Supplies Calls for Novel Ways to Increase Food Production Feed the Future Gide Grains European Commission forecasts average crop production for 2010 in the EU despite extreme weather Castlestone bets wheat will boost corn, soybeans Soaring Wheat Prices Fuel ETF Rally Canada's oat crop seen lowest in decades on wet weather Corn seen topping $6 as persistent rains delay planting Flooded Iowa crops face heavy yield losses Soybean Prices Plunge on Big World Harvests, Weaker Demand Coffee and Cocao Armajaro’s Cocoa Hedge Fund Said to Return 3% in July Cocoa price spike hits chocolate industry Coffee Prices Extend Rally to 12-Year High; Cocoa Declines Other Heat kills hundreds of Kansas cattle over weekend Palm oil buoyed as heavy rain hits Indonesia Web Financial Times - Food Crisis Nature - Can science feed the world? food Agriculture AgMag Agriculture.com Agriculture Industry Today AgriMarketing AgriMoney AgWatch AgWeek AgWired :Zimfo Bytes AgWeb :FarmJournal DTN Progressive Farmer Farm and Ranch Guide FarmFutures FarmPress SeedDaily Food Australian Food News Just Food FlexNews - Food Industry News Food Navigator Food Production Daily